<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tahia Djazair by Sorciel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471681">Tahia Djazair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorciel/pseuds/Sorciel'>Sorciel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, tahia djazair, wesh la mif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorciel/pseuds/Sorciel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>y a des jnouns chelous my dudes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelle/Margot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tahia Djazair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amelle+mon+sang">Amelle mon sang</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>De ma tendre enfance à l'âge adulte, tout était devenu différent. Les visages avaient changé, mon cerveau s'était détérioré, l'alcoolisme de mon père avait empiré, j'avais rencontré l'Esprit de l'Echec Scolaire et j'étais moi aussi, à l'âge canonique de 18 ans devenu alcoolique.</p><p>Je manquais cruellement de sommeil, et pas seulement à cause de ma grosse pute de voisine qui hurle comme une guenon en se faisant baiser, non, voyez-vous, la raison est bien plus sombre que cela.</p><p>Cela à commencé il y a quatorze ans, je n'avais alors que 4 ans, quand j'ai rencontré la chose.</p><p>Cette chose qui tous les soirs, a 2h13 du matin exactement, frappais à ma porte. Et à ce moment, même si je savais ce qui se passait, même si je savais ce qu'il y avait derrière, je ne pouvais faire autrement que d'ouvrir la maudite porte.</p><p>Et quand enfin ce moment venait, je voyais cette créature cryptide, me regarder dans le blancs des yeux et dire : «  It is wedesnday my dudes. » pour finir en hurlant. Ensuite, la porte se fermait et quand je la rouvrait, il n'y avait plus rien.</p><p>Je n'avais jamais parlé de cette créature qui me hantait a personne, de peur qu'elle s'en prenne à eux.</p><p>Mais ce jour de Janvier, je n'en pouvais plus, alors j'en parlais à Amelle, ma meilleure amie que je connaissais depuis 7 ans grâce à du roleplay de chat.</p><p>Elle me regarda dans les yeux.</p><p>«  C'était moi,depuis le début........ It is wednesday my dudes. » Elle hurla.</p><p>Elle disparut après son strident cri, elle je ne la revit plus jamais.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>